


The Prince & The Pirate

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pirate Kyungsoo, Pirates, Prince Jongin, Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: When Prince Jongin volunteered to safeguard the kingdom's waters, he didn't realize he'd have to square off with a rowdy pirate crew and their mysterious captain. Battles of wits, of pride, and of loyalty, spring up in the once placid bay of Gaya Kingdom.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 66
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

_The time is right_ , he tells himself. Time to show what he’s made of. To prove to his father, the king, that he can show strength. Grow into his role.

Jongin marches toward the dock, his steps sure as the soldiers behind him. 

“Right! We have left our waters unregulated for far too long,” he bellows. “The tradelines to the palace must be secured, for the king and our people’s benefit.” A slight uptick in missing goods has been noticed by the palace scribes, and the chief advisors could not agree if the anomaly was pure chance or foul play, either due to merchants skimming off the top or something more sinister. Jongin’s brothers were busy with more pressing state matters, so Jongin volunteered to lead the enforcement team.

“We will check _every_ boat for their manifest and verify all goods are accounted for. Whether they are docked or out in the channel,” Jongin commands, gesturing out to the sea. The beautiful, still waters along their coast are due to it being a natural bay, an inlet with ideally located sandbars that allow easy access to the rougher ocean but shield the imperial city from the harsh waves and weather.

“Why is the kid prince in charge?” one seasoned militiaman mumbles to another, thinking he is out of range of Jongin’s sharp hearing.

Jongin balks, tamping down the urge to whine that he is a grown man now. He inhales an angry breath, too flustered to deliver a self-assured comeback. Accustomed to dealing with his older brothers’ teasing, he tries to ignore it.

“I think my boots are older than he is,” the soldier continues, drawing a snicker from his friend.

“Well,” Jongin stammers a bit as he whirls slightly off balance toward the man, “if that’s true, then you should get yourself a new pair. _After_ you do inventory checks on all ships docked north of here and return your findings to the palace.”

He gives a stern flick of the wrist, and the two militiaman both bow deeply and scurry off. That’s more like it. He orders another pair of soldiers to work the piers south of their starting point, and then dispatches the remaining half dozen to row out and approach the ships still in the bay, sending them two by two.

He watches with pride as they obey him without a fuss, admiring the spread of the black-robed soldiers across the area doing their duty. See, this isn’t so hard. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh sea air, he congratulates himself on a job well done and is about to return to the palace when he notices it.

A large ship, no identifying flag atop its mast, lurking just beyond the bay entrance.

Jongin curses under his breath, and starts to call to the last boat of soldiers that shoved off, when he stops. He can handle this one. He _should_ be the one to handle this one, the largest ship in the area.

He clammors into a rowboat and heads out for it. The boat glides easily through the bay waters, like a knife through butter with Jongin’s strong arms pumping the oars in a timely rhythm. As he grows closer to the sea entrance, however, he starts to feel the strength of choppy ocean waves, slowing his progress and pushing him back, almost as in warning.

Jongin forges on against the wind and sea spray.

When he finally approaches the ship, he gazes in awe at its size, even larger than it appeared from the safety of the shore. The wooden hull is faded, with odd tinges of color visible here and there, as if the vessel once bore bold hues that have since been sanded away. Near the stern, a large black sphere, almost iridescent in the sun’s rays, is more freshly painted, the ebony color stark against the rest of the ship. Beside it, Jongin reads the vessel’s name:

_The Black Pearl_

The sound of voices on the deck draws Jongin’s eyes away from the hull as they scan for the people.

“We’ll be eatin’ well fer weeks after that haul.”

“Aye, but we’ll hafta get rid of all that cloth somewhere. Can barely take on more loot with the way the hold be burstin’ at the seams.”

Jongin sucks in a breath. _Pirates._ “Halt!” he yells. “In the name of the kingdom of Gaya!”

The voices fall quiet, and a face peers over the edge of the ship, down at Jongin. The man has a curious scowl on his face, his long hair pulled up in a very messy top knot, the wind having disheveled many of the strands. His face is lightly smudged with grime, and his most distinguishing feature is a set of ears that curve out from his head. Makes sense he heard Jongin first, the prince supposes.

The man doesn’t reply to Jongin when he speaks. “Captain?” he asks, referring to someone off to his left.

“Throw the piss pail on him,” comes the dry the response.

Crew members that Jongin can’t see cackle and there’s a general ruckus until the man watching him raises a hand to settle them down. “I ain’t too sure ‘bout that-”

“I _order_ you to halt and allow me to board your vessel!” Jongin bellows indignantly.

“Shut yer trap for a hot second,” the man yells back, before turning away and mumbling something, presumably conversing with his captain for different orders.

Unaccustomed to getting summarily dismissed and emboldened by his success earlier in the morning, Jongin foolishly decides to take matters into his own hands. His keen eyes notice a rigging rope that wasn’t properly secured, dangling from the gunwale. He snags the knot at the bottom of the rope and begins to climb.

When he reaches the top, Jongin pulls himself over the railing and in one swift motion, draws his sword and demands, “As prince Jongin of Gaya, I command you to steer this ship into the harbor for a full inspection of goods and produce your manifest!”

There are five men on the deck, and four immediately take a cautious step back, eyes widening at the sight of Jongin in his blue tunic with the royal family’s seal embroidered in the fabric.

_That’s more like it,_ Jongin thinks, pointing his sword slowly in turn at each of the men. Who once more ignore him and look to the quarter deck, to the one man who didn’t flinch at Jongin’s arrival.

“Don’t have a manifest,” the man says, spitting the seeds out from a grape he popped into his mouth. He levels his stare at Jongin, eyes unwavering under dark, strong brows. His raven hair is cut shockingly short, barely long enough for a tufted ponytail at the crown of his head. Only men of ill-repute have their hair cut, forgo the respectable topknot, only people like…

“ _Pirates,_ ” Jongin hisses. “If you cannot prove you own the goods, you must surrender them at the harbor. The entire inventory!”

“Oh you’ve come to steal from _us_? Who’s the pirate here, eh?” the captain sniggers, jeering at him loudly. The rest of his crew all laugh at their leader’s joke approvingly.

“Our merchants have reported many missing parcels. These goods belong to my kingdom in the first place. I’m only taking back what’s rightfully mine-”

“Rightfully yours?” The pirate captain steps forward, black boots hitting the deck almost musically, like light drum beats, until he reaches the steps leading down from the quarter deck. Rather than using the stairs, he places a boot on the handrail and steps up, to slide down the bannister perfectly balanced on the single foot. A man at one with his ship, completely at ease, even as the waves gently rock the boat while he glides down the rail like a circus performer.

Whoa. Jongin tries to curtail his impressed expression, but the glint in the captain’s eye suggests it’s too late. He saw it, the brief admiration.

Jongin readies himself and his sword as the captain continues advancing, his cutlass still tucked away by his side.

“Do you own the seas, oh _prince_?” The derision in his voice is thick. The captain holds his arms out wide, gesturing at the waters. “How about the skies, while you’re at it?”

Jongin licks his lips, uncertainly. “My kingdom runs from--”

“Your kingdom,” the captain speaks over him, “is only acknowledged on land. Where the soil meets the sand, your authority _ends_. No one owns the sea. She takes who she wants, sustains who she wants, and coughs back up on the shores those who are too gross to swallow down.” He walks calmly to the side of his ship and peers down, almost lovingly, at the deep blue-green waters below before turning his gaze slowly back to Jongin. “Which do you think she’ll do with you?

“Let’s find out.”

It happens in a flash. One moment, Jongin was armed and ready. Perhaps a bit taken in by the dramatic fashion with which the pirate spoke, but ready nonetheless, he thought. The captain pulled out his cutlass with lightning speed and with a flick and a slash, leaves Jongin with a small bleed along his wrist and no sword left to show for it.

With a light gasp and fear clear as day in his widened eyes, Jongin glances from the dark red cut on his arm to the pirate captain now up in his face, a fist curled into Jongin’s embroidered robe to hold him in place. Their faces barely a breath apart, Jongin watches the pirate’s keen eyes rake over the silk garment in his grip before meeting Jongin’s… and then his lips curl into a dazzling smile that leaves Jongin frozen on the spot. Time freeze frames as the sun seems to glimmer from the captain’s big bright eyes, and something about his dark, dangerous eyebrows seems to soften with his heart-shaped smile.

“I’ll be keeping this,” the captain announces.

What. The pirate strips the silk embroidered top right off of Jongin in a flash before giving him a rough shove to his now bare chest. The other pirates on board all laugh at Jongin’s stunned surprise.

“Put this somewhere safe!” the captain calls loudly, brandishing Jongin’s tunic. One of the other pirates walks up and takes Jongin’s silk top from the captain’s extended hand, hoisting it up high in the air to show it off to the rest of the crew as they cheer.

“You’ll thank me later. Easier to float without such absorbent cloth weighing you down,” the captain explains, his cheery smile still in place as he points his cutlass toward Jongin’s bare chest and advances slowly.

On reflex, Jongin steps back to avoid the sharp point of the gleaming metal directed at him, looking down and realizing he’s already stepped to the edge of the deck where there’s nowhere else to go. “Wait! You’re really…”

“Gonna make you walk the plank? Aye, ‘tis a stereotype for a reason. Very effective way to deal with nosy princes. Now off you go,” the captain encourages, continuing to walk Jongin back onto the thin wooden board extending off the side of the ship.

“My father will have you hanged and quartered,” Jongin threatens.

“Only if he can catch me,” the captain retorts boldly, casually grabbing a stray rope to hang on to as he steps onto the plank to lean into Jongin's space once more. Then more softly, where the crew members might not be able to overhear it: “and only if you tell him. Which I think you won’t.”

Jongin’s cheeks burn with shame as he realizes the humiliation involved in reporting back to the king that he failed his first mission in such spectacular fashion. Could he really endure it?

The captain holds eye contact with Jongin, studying him almost, as he keeps inching him back to the final tip of the board and there’s no room left to step. "Go on, so I don't have to mark your pretty chest with a streak of red," he threatens, letting the point of his sword ever so lightly tap Jongin's pec.

Jongin sucks in a breath before he willingly falls backward and watches the captain swing himself safely back onto the deck. The last thing Jongin hears before the rush of the ocean water in his ears is, “Nice one, Kyungsoo!”

He can still feel those big bright eyes watching him with curiosity as the waves cover his vision, and he sinks under the water. With a strong kick, Jongin propels himself back up to the surface and takes a big breath, treading water beside the ship.

“So, you do swim,” he thinks he hears the captain-- Kyungsoo-- say, before turning to walk back to his celebratory crew, now breaking out into song as they pass the trophy of his royal garment around in merriment.

\---

It’s a long swim back to his wayward boat and a long row to shore, but Jongin makes it. He considers reporting the whole incident to his father, but ultimately cannot bear the shame of it. Instead, he soaks in a hot bath for an hour, getting the salt to seep out of his long hair and chill of the sea to recede from his skin. As he crawls into bed, exhausted, he hears Kyungsoo’s lilting voice replay in his head, his words flowing like poetry in ways that don’t seem to fit a pirate. He tosses and turns, seeking sleep, but he can’t erase his frustration, nor the image of the captain in his mind, with the beautiful eyes and the playful smile…

  
He’d have to find _The Black Pearl_ ** _._ ** He’d have to find _him_ again.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning before breakfast, Jongin checks in with the palace officials to get a full review of his soldiers’ reports. The merchant boats they inspected, both at the dock and in the waters, all had proper manifests, and all goods entering their port were accounted for. This is good news, although it raises questions in the back of Jongin’s mind about where the prior discrepancies originated from and who that pesky pirate ship was stealing from. He files away the thought as he enters the hall to greet his family, bowing deeply before his father and older brothers.

“Jongin. I hear you stewarded your troop adequately yesterday,” his father says, the tone of his voice devoid of any praise, as usual. At least there is acknowledgement of the task being completed.

“Yes, father.” He takes his seat and keeps his eyes on his food, careful not to disrupt any prior ongoing conversation. For Jongin, family gatherings consist mostly of listening, and never speaking unless spoken to. Which is a rare occurrence.

It’s a surprise then, when his oldest brother, Junmyeon, addresses him between spoonfuls of his dakjuk. “I noticed the palace tailor has requested a substantial roll of navy silk and gold thread. More than would be necessary for a simple patching job.”

Leave it to the crown prince to have already investigated the treasury and storehouse contents, even though it’s hardly past dawn.

Silence lingers in the air while all eyes turn to Jongin, mid-bite. “I lost my tunic yesterday,” he says softly.

“ _Lost_ it?” Junmyeon repeats.

Across the table from him, his brother Jongdae laughs, his eyes crinkling up with glee. “Oh Jonginnie, how ever did you do that?”

There is a light sigh of disappointment from his father’s seat at the head of the table. His brothers take the cue to continue their ribbing without mercy.

“Are you eighteen or eight years old?” Jongdae teases with his bright smile.

“Tearing it while climbing trees would be one thing, but losing it all together?” Junmyeon asks incredulously.

“Oh, I have an idea. You should play ‘find the tunic’ with the nursemaid later today.” Jongdae taps his foot against Jongin’s leg, as if expecting him to laugh along.

Jongin gives his middle brother a light sneer before his lips rearrange themselves into an involuntary pout. Being the youngest of three is awful. He considers explaining it wasn’t a childish misplacement of the garment, but then he’d have to admit that he let a pirate ship escape without inspection. And that seems a far greater sin than being absent-minded, so he stuffs his mouth with rice instead of retorting.

“Enough.” His father’s voice cuts through the atmosphere, changing the subject back to economic policies. Junmyeon and the king engage in a dry discussion of exports, ignoring the two younger sons, who busy themselves with eating. Eventually, the king stands to go attend to council matters, and the princes all rise to give a proper formal farewell.

With their father gone, the brothers relax a bit on their floor cushions. Well, Jongin and Jongdae do. Junmyeon continues to sit ramrod straight like a proper royal.

Jongdae speaks more informally, chatting excitedly about a beautiful cherry blossom tree that is already in bloom on the far side of the palace.

“That’s nice, but what is the state of the advanced unit’s training?” Junmyeon asks after a short exchange of pleasantries.

Jongdae gives an update on the militia and recruitment efforts of the strongest men from the local villages for advanced military training. “With the influx, I can continue sparing one troop for Jongin’s disposal if we want to keep him in charge of port duties.”

Jongin looks at Junmyeon expectantly, hoping to keep the tiny foothold he’s managed to secure in palace business. Junmyeon considers him and then nods his assent. “Okay. For now.” 

When the formal reporting is over, so is the main portion of breakfast, with tea service following. Jongin decides now is as good a time as any to ask for advice. “Jongdae, what should I do if I encounter a boat that doesn’t comply with my orders?”

Junmyeon sets down the scroll he was reviewing. “I thought everything was in order yesterday.”

“It was, it was,” Jongin quickly says. “But I just want to be prepared. In case I face insubordinate captains or crews one day.” He hopes he sounds nonchalant despite his heart beating in his chest as he recalls the fierce look of pirate scowls.

“Well,” Jongdae answers, in a gentle and measured voice. “Firstly, you should summon more men over. Always best to have backup when dealing with daring opponents. But also consider working on your diplomacy, rather than issuing orders. Soldiers are accustomed to submitting to our commands, but a person with enough backbone to stand up to an official sometimes just needs a touch of humanity, of kind persuasion, and then they’ll comply.”

Jongin mulls this over while Junmyeon snorts, not looking up from his resumed reading. “Or you could just bring torches and show them the consequences of not listening to a prince.”

Jongdae flinches with distaste, the expression flitting on and off his face as fast as a hummingbird’s wing. “Yes, I suppose that is a tactic.”

Jongin imagines showing up to The Black Pearl with lit torches in both hands, prepared to hurl one at the sails and use the other to ignite the rigging rope. He smirks, envisioning Kyungsoo’s doe eyes grow wide with fear and the captain sinking to his knees to plead for Jongin to spare them.

Well. There’s an allure to that scenario, certainly. 

Jongin stops asking questions, though, to avoid increasing the awkwardness lingering in the air between his brothers. Junmyeon takes his role as king-in-training very seriously, endlessly involved in all matters of ruling Gaya Kingdom as though he half-expects their father to fall ill at a moment’s notice. As second in line for the throne, Jongdae is noticeably less enthused about his role and the military command duties that accompany it. Well, noticeably to Jongin. He’s not sure the king nor crown prince are paying much attention. They’re too focused on increasing Gaya’s glory and maintaining a hold on their lands to the west to pay much mind to the family.

And if his father and Junmyeon are unobservant of Jongdae’s reluctance, certainly no one takes even-further-from-the-throne prince Jongin seriously. Which is infuriating. He is determined to change that, though he isn’t quite sure he wants to turn into Junmyeon in the process. He decides against playing with flames. For now.

In short order, the tense tea time ends with the brothers leaving to attend to their duties, and Jongin is left to his own devices. Again. He goes through his dull daily routine, starting with seeking out his tutors, who spend more time praising him than teaching him writing and sword fighting. It’s as though they’ve poured all their knowledge into his older brothers and have been worn down by the process, only going through the motions with him, the third child who no one expects much of. By midday, there’s nothing left to do.

So maybe Jongin does climb more trees than an eighteen year old should, and puts in several hours swimming in the still pool on the far side of the palace grounds. His brothers can mock it as child’s play, but Jongin isn’t lazing in the branches nor water: He’s doing speed climbs and swimming laps, knowing it makes him physically stronger. He sees and feels it, that he’s starting to outgrow his brothers in height and mass, the stretch and burn of muscles pushed to their limits through these exercises. Jongin _has_ to push himself since no one else ever has.

Except for that one infuriating man, with wild eyes and wilder hair.

He climbs the tallest oak tree in the courtyard for the hundredth time and pauses at the top to look out over the gated walls to the wide expanse of sea beyond, and is disappointed to see no pirate ship out on the horizon.

\--------

Palace life continues, monotonous as ever. As dusk approaches each day, Jongin carries out his duties along the dock, instructing his soldiers through the now routine checks. _The Black Pearl_ is not among the ships floating in and around the channel over the next several days, though others appear and disappear in short order when spotted.

It’s about a week later when she does return, and Jongin makes haste for the docks the moment he spies it from the top of the tall oak he’s scaled.

As he marches to a rowboat, subconsciously tightening the belt at his waist as if to better secure his tunic to his torso this time, Jongin considers the advice from his brothers, but decides against bringing fire or soldiers with him. With days and days to mull the situation over, his mission has… shifted.

Jongin rows with purpose, speeding over the still bay waters and then cutting through the ocean waves. He makes the journey much faster than the last time, like his boat knows the way and is as determined as the prince not to miss this opportunity.

When he reaches the side of the bobbing ship, though, Jongin realizes his approach was spotted. The pirate with the large ears and firm fortitude that denied him passage onto the ship the first time is there, leaning over the rail with lips pressed in a firm line.

“We still ain’t got no manifest,” he says curtly, spitting into the sea, just to the left of Jongin’s rowboat. A warning shot.

“Then you’re still in trouble,” Jongin replies calmly, matching the firmness of the pirate’s tone. “Believe it or not, Gaya Kingdom’s laws have not changed since you last visited. But perhaps we can discuss these issues civilly.”

The pirate gives an unamused snort, and spits directly at Jongin this time. Disgusted but prepared, the prince dodges it and makes a clearer request.

“Let me board and speak to your captain.”

“No. Do ya have a death wish or somethin’?” The pirate places both hands territorially on the ship’s rail, broad shoulders spreading wide as if to protect the vessel and those upon it. The posture and authority has Jongin realizing this is likely the first mate.

Unwaveringly, he bellows a bit louder, in hopes to spark a response from someone _other_ than the first mate. “I seek an audience with your captain!”

“Fuck. OFF.”

Frustrated that talking things out is once more getting him nowhere, Jongin scans the sides of the ship for a rope to climb. But finds none handy. He sits down and starts rowing.

“Good. Get, and don’t come back,” the first mate jeers.

Jongin glowers at him as he rows not back toward shore, but around to the starboard side of the ship. The first mate catches on just as he rounds the bow, cursing and leaving the port side. When Jongin looks up, he sees a different crew member leaning against the railing on this side of the ship. Maybe he’ll be easier to deal with.

Before he can get a word out, though, the first mate is shoving this crew member toward the central deck and showing his mean mug at Jongin. “Ay, are ye deaf, or stupid!”

Undeterred, Jongin resorts to direct summoning. “Kyungsoo!” he yells.

“Piece of shit. How dare ye speak his name with that tone!” The first mate reaches for something behind him to chuck at Jongin’s head, but a hand catches his wrist. He goes lax, and then the owner of the hand that stilled him steps into view.

Kyungsoo peers down at him, head cocked slightly to the side. “Prince Jongin. I’d say it’s a pleasure but that’d be a lie. How d’ya know me name? Can’t recall throwing it around like you did, _highness_.” His voice is dripping with derision.

“Well, I’m neither deaf nor dumb,” Jongin replies with a pointed look at the fuming first mate who has lapsed into silence now that his captain has entered the exchange. What a lapdog, now cowed to sit and stay quiet with one reproachful yank of his wrist by Kyungsoo.

“What do ye want,” Kyungsoo says flatly.

“To talk.” He tries to summon the courage to make his planned proposition, but feels utterly ridiculous trying to do so while standing up in a rowboat that is getting battered by the waves, causing him to stumble left, then right, trying not to fall down as he looks up, up, up at the pirate captain’s stoic face and dark, cropped ponytail. His wild hair waves distractingly in the breeze, and with Jongin’s eyes fixed on it, the prince finally does topple down into an awkward sit in his boat. “L-leader to leader,” he tries again. “Let me board.”

“Believe it er not, I don’t put ‘leisurely conversing with spoiled princes’ atop the list of me hobbies,” Kyungsoo quips.

“Cap’n.” Another crew member approaches and murmurs something to Kyungsoo. The captain’s keen eyes flit out toward the horizon.

“Fine. Toss up yer boots,” Kyungsoo says casually to Jongin.

“What??”

“Minseok here just scrubbed the deck. Don’t want yer filthy shoes ruining his work.”

Scoffing, Jongin undoes his shoes. “These are high grade leather that have rarely left the palace grounds,” he grumbles. “They’re far from _filthy_.”

Kyungsoo summons them with an impatient hand nonetheless. “I hold exacting standards aboard me ship. She’s me pride and joy.”

With an eyeroll, Jongin holds out his hand expectantly for a rope to climb. Kyungsoo shows one, and they size each other up and down before Jongin suggests they do the exchange, “on three.” One, two, three: He tosses up his boots and watches Kyungsoo catch them gracefully out of the air while swinging the rope down -- far wide of Jongin’s reach.

“Oops,” Kyungsoo says with a devilish glint in his eye.

Jongin sees red and sucks in a breath, thinking for a moment that he’s truly been had, that the captain isn’t going to toss the rope again. He thrusts his hand out once more with a firm scowl. “You missed.”

“Did I?” Kyungsoo arches a sarcastic brow. “Or are ya just piss poor at catching?” Clearly enjoying himself, the pirate beams a bright smile and, damn it all, it’s just as stunning as Jongin had remembered.

He swings the rope down toward Jongin again, a tad closer, and Jongin decides he better leap for it, lest he not get a third chance. As he throws himself off his rowboat, body in full extension to get his hands on the rope, there’s a hoot of heckling laughter by two pirates on deck who have come over to watch their exchange. He might not have looked particularly graceful midair, but Jongin did successfully snag the rope. His bare feet and the edge of his baji clip the water as the momentum carries Jongin smack against the ship’s side, rope wobbling side to side after impact.

Jongin turns his eyes upward, narrowed at the mockers above, and finds that the captain is not among those laughing. In fact, he looks almost impressed, studying the prince and his methodical hand-over-hand progress up the rope. Jongin stares Kyungsoo down as he climbs, his shoulder smarting from the collision with the ship but a different, peculiar warmth spreading across his chest. A fiery, angry pride that is determined to have the captain regard him with at least a modicum of respect.

It seems like it might be working. This gives Jongin hope that they can reach an agreement, that his proposition will be accepted. He’s nearing the top of the rope when a crew member -- Minseok, was it? -- approaches Kyungsoo.

“Cap’n, the winds are right."

Kyungsoo looks about the sea and nods to Minseok before turning his attention back to Jongin. “Such a shame, but our lil meeting must be postponed. Perhaps indefinitely. We have places to be. But my _sincerest_ thanks for the generous gift,” Kyungsoo says with a charming smile, waggling Jongin’s boots at him.

“What, no! Give those back!” Jongin reaches for the ship’s railing and latches on, determined to board and at least get his shoes back before leaving.

_Wham._ Kyungsoo plants his foot directly into Jongin’s chest, effectively halting his advance. The captain leans in close, dark brown eyes locking onto Jongin’s and freezing him in place with a stare of pure authority. The penetrating gaze is only disrupted by a few strands of hair that have fallen from his ponytail, blown delicately across the pirate's face by the wind.

In a low, warning tone, he says, “Go home, prince.”

This farewell is followed by a powerful push from Kyungsoo’s foot. The heel of the pirate’s boot burns as it digs into Jongin’s chest, but he doggedly hangs onto the ship's rail for dear life, refusing to go without a fight.

Kyungsoo’s face betrays his surprise that Jongin had the strength to hold on, but he scowls and with strong thighs, shoves again, harder.

This time, Jongin’s hand slides off the rail. He grasps wildly at Kyungsoo’s leg, his fingers only finding purchase on the captain’s boot, which slips off in Jongin’s clutches as he falls down, down, down into the sea below.

He resurfaces, spitting out salt water, and lets out an indignant yell as _The Black Pearl_ whisks away in a strong breeze. Angrily, he tosses Kyungsoo’s worn boot into his rowboat and climbs in, soaked to the bone.

So, torches next time. Torches for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this inside look at Jongin's princely life and his second encounter with Pirate Soo. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update at least once each month when possible. Anyone else love enemies :) with :) tension? Please drop me an encouraging comment if you're enjoying the story!
> 
> <3 at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kaisoo Day! If I were to guess, this will be about 8 chapters, but given my track record, it may end up in double digit chs. OTL
> 
> This is a bit of a new writing adventure for me bc I don't have the ending settled in my mind before I start posting. While I have several future scenes written and plot progression planned... I will still be exploring the story ending as I go. Please comment your thoughts/impressions as it will help me make some of these decisions! 
> 
> I always try to update chaptered fics with some reliability, and will do my best here, too. Creative energy is hard when Kyungsoo is away in the military, so thanks in advance for any encouragement you can give me ♡ Kudos & comments always appreciated. Don't be shy to hit me up on Twitter, either ♡
> 
> at1stsoo  
>  [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)


End file.
